comic_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
William Kaplan
' William "Billy" Kaplan', also known as Wiccan, is a human mutant and magician. Relatives *Jeff Kaplan (father) *Rebecca Kaplan (mother) *two unnamed younger brothers *Theodore Altman (fiancé) Powers and Abilities Powers Wiccan has a wide range of superhuman powers derived from an unconfirmed source. His origin make it possible that Wiccan is both a mage and mutant. His abilities were first triggered when the Scarlet Witch used her powers to heal him. However, even accepting that Wiccan is the reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch, the origin of his powers is still unclear. If this was purely a spiritual reincarnation, then he would not necessarily inherit his mother's mutant genes. Recent questions about the Scarlet Witch's parentage make it even less certain if she has an X-Gene to pass on. Wiccan's power might also be a purely mystical birthright or derived from the Scarlet Witch's status as a nexus being. Wiccan's destiny as the Demiurge resembles the fate that the Time Keepers worried about if the Scarlet Witch ever had children. Magic: Wiccan's main power is the superhuman ability to generate and control various forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces, which he inherited from his spiritual mother, the Scarlet Witch. Wiccan has no standard spells, with most being improvised on the spot. While generally very effective, his spells can be degraded by a lack of willingness to perform them or stress. Wiccan can use magic to increase the powers of himself or others for long periods of time. Some notable spells of his include sensing locations of others, levitation, thought casting, psychokinesis, astral projecting, and casting illusions. Wiccan initially cast his magic through a unique form of self-taught spell casting involving repeatedly stating an effect or action he wanted to happen. *''Electrokinesis:'' He can generate, manipulate, and discharge energy projections as either lightning or electricity from his hands or other parts of his body. This gives him control over electric fields, electric charges, electrical currents, electronic devices, and electromagnetism. This seems to not require the verbal components like his other spells. Wiccan is capable of combining or performing his electrokinetic powers in unison with spells. *''Teleportation:'' He can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum through his spells. He is capable of teleporting without a verbalized spell and can travel to and open gates or portals to access other worlds, places, and dimensions. *''Telekinesis:'' He can levitate, propel, and manipulate objects and matter with his mind. *''Healing:'' Wiccan can quickly heal others through his spells. However, the effectiveness of his healing can be greatly affected by his will to do it. When healing an enemy, the healing process could be considerably diminished than healing someone who he genuinely has an empathic desire to heal. *''Flight:'' Wiccan can engage in self-propelled flight. *''Photokinesis:'' Wiccan can project intense light and heat from himself. *''Cryokinesis:'' He has the ability to generate, control, and absorb ice. *''Solid Energy Constructs:'' Wiccan can generate and manipulate energy to create solid constructs such as discs, orbs, bursts, shields, platforms, forcefields, and other projectiles and constructions. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can generate and manipulate energy to project blasts, beams, bolts, and waves of concussive force. *''Pyrokinesis:'' He can generate and control fire. *''Clairvoyance:'' Wiccan, with brief periods of intense concentration, can gain knowledge of a subject's location. It is notably difficult, though not impossible, for him to locate those he is unfamiliar with or only loosely associated with. *''Conjuration:'' Wiccan can create clothing, decor, objects, and food from seemingly nothing. Weaknesses Verbal-Hearing Limitation: If Wiccan cannot hear his spell, they do not work at all. Notes *Wiccan and Speed are reincarnations of the Scarlet Witch and the Vision's twin sons, Thomas Maximoff and William Maximoff. *Wiccan dislikes the term "warlock" being applied to him because it translates to "oath-breaker". He prefers the terms "mage", "magician", "witch", or "spell-caster". Category:Individuals Category:Gifted Category:New Avengers (A.I.M.) Category:A.I.M. Category:Young Avengers Category:Secret Avengers (Civil War) Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Mutants Category:Magicians Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in New York City, New York Category:Magic Category:Power Augmentation Category:Thought Projection Category:Astral Projection Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusion Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Healing Category:Luminescence Category:Heat Generation Category:Cryokinesis Category:Energy Constructs Category:Energy Blasts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Conjuration Category:Homosexual Category:Jewish Category:Twins Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Maximoff Family Category:Wiccan Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Forcefield Generation